


we meet in every constellation (burning like stars)

by Ipcearn (Milea)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Ipcearn
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ideas based around our campaign(can/will featuregods AUdrabbles)





	we meet in every constellation (burning like stars)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my little idea dumb for all and any campaign stuff I'll write, some of those may be gods AU that I might turn into an actual part of that series
> 
> Any and all Sabeth I write is going to resemble Gods AU Sabeth somewhat because the basis of that is what I originally intended for the character
> 
> Chapter title from Guide For You by Veela, even tho lollaika send it to me with Serene/Nir feelings xD
> 
> And now following: a what-I-wish-I-could-fucking-do-in-the-campaign featuring Gods AU Sabeth having to deal with canon Sabeth's terrible life choices

„Leaving without saying goodbye?“ Sabeth raised an eyebrow at the tiefling sitting irreverently on top of his shrine, only a few miles away from the city her ragtag group of idiots had just reached.

Niruin had coaxed her limbs into intricate knots belying her flexibility and regarded him indifferently. And it was her blank face that made Sabeth pay attention.

She might have chosen him as her deity to follow, much as he had chosen her as worthy of his attention, but Niruin’s favor was a fickle thing. Tripwires were stretched out around her, each representing a line you should never cross with her unless you wanted her all-consuming ire befalling you.

And he had tripped over far too many in recent times.

“You’re the only one I’m going to say goodbye to.” She uncurled back onto her feet, all liquid and deadly grace. “I feel like I owe it to all we used to be.” She glanced down to something clenched in her fist, before holding it out to him. The stone pendant with his symbol.

Sabeth didn’t take it.

Niruin sighed in annoyance. “Don’t make it more complicated than it has to be,” she growled and threw the necklace at his face when he still didn’t reach for it.

He fished it out of the air, looking down at it himself for a moment. The whole scene felt eerily similar to that moment on the graveyard, where Kriv had stood confused between them and watched Niruin drop that very same pendant before leaving. Except this time it wasn’t a test for the young dragonborn.

“So, that’s it? You’ll just take off?” He asked, looking at her with eyes that switched from blue to purple to amber to green.

A scoff left her lips and her fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of her cloak. “I just need some time.”

“Time.” Sabeth echoed blankly.

Niruin took an agitated step closer to him. “Fuck you, man.” She hissed. “I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know who _you_ are anymore.” Ice crystals were dancing around her with every half gesture, her inherent magic always hard to reign in when her anger got the better of her. “ _Honesty_ , Sabeth, it was the only thing I ever asked of you”, she took three deep breaths that didn’t seem to calm her down in the least, “and then you went and fucked with _my memory_.” She shook her head as if it would let her forget all that had transpired between them in the recent weeks. “Twenty years,” she said, exhaustion creeping into her voice, “you had twenty years to be truthful.”

“Nir, I tried to explain-“

“That was not an explanation”, she growled, “ _that_ was you spewing bullshit as if it would fix _anything_.” She threw her hands up in exasperation, snowflakes exploding around them unnoticed. “In case you haven’t noticed, _it doesn’t_!”

Sabeth looked down at the pendant gripped tightly in his fist, his jaw clenching. “I had my reasons.”

“Maybe,” Niruin said, “but I need to put some much needed distance between your _reasons_ and myself. For my own sanity. Nine Hells, I need to put some much needed distance between _these fucking lunatics_ ,” and she gestured in the direction of the city, “and myself before they get me killed. _Again._ ”

For a long moment, the deity closed his eyes, and just stood there with his chosen in silence. He wanted to be angry, and to shout back, but. But, it would just drive her further from him. The harder you attempted to hold onto her, the more she would tear at the bonds.

In the end he knew they would find each other again. Their covenant was still a blazing connection inside him that would only ever fade with Niruin’s permanent death, with or without the pendant. It was almost like fate had cursed them. He was sure that if she did end up deciding that she wouldn’t follow him anymore, she would end up hunting him, right until she killed him. Only these two extremes were possible, too entrenched as they were to ever merely co-exist.

A part of him looked forward to that outcome.

“Niruin Daughter-of-None”, he said, fingertips smoothing over the etching of his symbol in the stone shard, “I would still make you a queen if you ever let me.” Sabeth took a step closer and slowly lifted his hands up to retie the necklace around her neck. “Keep it,” he whispered, “it was a gift, and it is in bad taste to return a gift or ask for it back.”

He had to fight down the urge to brush the pads of his fingers over her skin, he had gotten used to the casual touches they shared over the last twenty years and muscle memory almost kicked in before he managed to take a step back again.

Niruin looked down at where it rested against her collarbone, gaze unreadable, before her eyes snapped back up to him. “This is goodbye then, for the time being.”

“I guess so,” Sabeth’s lips twitched up into a humorless smile, “call for me, if you ever need me.”

Flipping up the hood of her cloak, she answered while turning away from him. “I won’t.”

He watched her leave, watched her raise one hand up to her enchanted amulet, felt its magic wash over her as she slipped into another form with the ease of having done so for years now.

“Goodbye, my angry tiefling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this drabble on my tumblr with a much lighter ending, but decided that _happy? those two? lol nope_
> 
> My writing (& rewriting) soundtrack for this:  
> Did You Hear the Rain? by George Ezra  
> Forever by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Williams  
> Things Happen by Dawes  
> Gone by Beth Crowley  
> How Little I Must Know by Celldweller  
> Guide for You by Veela


End file.
